The hera, artemis,aprodites, athena, and heart Bet
by NarutoReaperofsouls
Summary: NOW OWNED BY F and F productions
1. the best night

After the fall of Kronos and Typhon

Percy didn't accepted immortality but asked for any wish he desired.

When Annabeth, and Percy returned to camp their feelings for each have grow immensely.

Percy was in his bed wonder what will happen now

He thought "_What will happen to me Tyson, Nico, Thaila, and why do I keep thinking of eating peanut butter" _

I look over and Tyson was mumbling in his sleep "peanut butter, Annabeth, Percy, rainbow, stick.

I left the cabin and went to the beach when suddenly Thaila drifted from the sea. I carried her to her cabin when she awoke. I said "well hello there sleeping beauty"

She blushed and said "Percy just the person I wanted to see".

I thought "_huh" _she dragged me closer and whispered"I love u" she kissed me and I fell over then she started to rub my penis.

I then started to play with her pussy so tenderly. We undressed each other and she strokes my penis I thought I was on Olympus; I then licked her all over.

She moaned "FUCK ME FUCK ME NOW" I slid my penis in her wet pussy so hard she moaned so loud yelling "YES YES YESSSSSSS!"

I cummed all in and over her and yet she still wanted more and I thought "_her boobs aren't this big_. She moaned, groaned, and yelled "FUCK ME HARDER" I climaxed and collapsed. Later that night I asked her why she wanted to have sex with me. After I asked she transformed back into Artemis.

I fell out of bed going "Wat the fuck" quietly.

She bet down kissed ne and whispered in my ear moaning "Mmmmm that was such a good fuck if I would have know that it was this good I would have lost my virginity millenniums ago but that was so good let's do it again"

I gave her a weird smile and (tried) calmly said to her "sorry I'm all cummed out".

She gave me a weird look and whispered "pussy" even though I heard her.

Just then Annabeth, Thaila, and Nico came and saw I was naked with the goddess of virgins naked with her pussy full of cum and tore up like someone fucked the living hell out of her me of course but they turned to Tyson (woke up because of Artemis's moaning) he says "wats cum?"

Then of course they all turned to me and Artemis but she was gone I thought _that bitch she read my and thought back "I know I'm a bitch but I'm your bitch so sorry be back again". _

I groaned "Oh shit" a few seconds later Annabeth and Thaila said "tomorrow your DIED" they left ad we all decided to keep it a secret so did Nico but weirdly later that he came up to me and whisper "can you tell me how to do that". I said to in one week at night after Tyson goes back to Atlantis and everyone was asleep.


	2. Comatose

Later that night I asked her why she wanted to have sex with me. After I asked she transformed back into Artemis.

I fell out of bed going "Wat the fuck" quietly.

She bet down kissed ne and whispered in my ear moaning "Mmmmm that was such a good fuck if I would have know that it was this good I would have lost my virginity millenniums ago but that was so good let's do it again" 

I gave her a weird smile and (tried) calmly said to her "sorry I'm all cummed out".

She gave me a weird look and whispered "pussy" even though I heard her.

Just then Annabeth, Thaila, and Nico came and saw I was naked with the goddess of virgins naked with her pussy full of cum and tore up like someone fucked the living hell out of her me of course but they turned to Tyson (woke up because of Artemis's moaning) he says "wats cum?"

Then of course they all turned to me and Artemis but she was gone I thought _that bitch she read my mind and thought back "I know I'm a bitch but I'm your bitch so sorry be back again". _

I groaned "Oh shit" a few seconds later Annabeth and Thaila kept it a secret so did Nico but weirdly later that he came up to me and whisper "can you tell me how to do that". I said to in one week at night after Tyson goes back to Atlantis and everyone was asleep. The next day Rachael came to me and said

_You who saved Olympus shall get your reward_

_On your 18__th__ birthday you shall get a reward nobody else could get _

_But soon you will choose _

_A choice that could end or save the world_

_Olympus will fall and the one goddess shall rule_

_And one shall go missing  
_then she left I told Chiron about it he said for me to wait. At night I thought about what Chiron said but I just couldn't my life needs excitement so I called a sea nymph so I could have some fun but what came was Annabeth and her mother Athena I was like Oh holy shit what was going to happen now hopefully nothing bad but when they came out the shadows they had the eye of the tiger I mean they wanted something and so bad they would stop at nothing to get it.

They came up to me and started undressing me and themselves. I played with both of their boobs and I was going to die from the way they felt they were so soft.

Annabeth and Athena start sucking my dick at the same time it felt so good I came all over their faces almost instantly. Annabeth was moaning "such hot, thick, juicy cum the best I've tasted."

Athena was moaning something too "hurry up I want to get fucked and now!"

So I agreed and I mean she took it all I told her "for a god you sure like to get fucked"

She was moaning and groaning "shut…up I don't like I love it and I'm not a slut"

So I decide to make her admit it so I told her "if you don't admit that you're a slut I'm just going to keep my dick in and not thrust at all." She admitted it instantly and I climax more than ever.

I was tired and Annabeth came to me and said "Not yet it's my turn" so we fucked and it was so tight it felt so good and was screaming her head off when I climaxed I was about to faint but Athena got on top of Annabeth and moaned with excitement "now fuck us both at the same time" I just stuck in and Annabeth and Athena were so warm and tight I would have fucked them for hours but I cummed all over them not one spot was covered with sperm I fainted on the spot and my dream was filled with noting but sex I was so tired out of cum and no boner it wasn't a dream it was man's worst nightmare I woke with a jolt I was in my room I and I knew that the sex with Athena and Annabeth was true because my penis was in pain I fell asleep think will this ever end.


	3. Abandonment

I have abandoned this story for reasons I'm my summary PM me if you want to adopt


End file.
